Scar
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: Lilith wants everybody to have fun together at the swim park. However, Osamu doesn't want to swim. What ensues is our favorite Megane-kun being chased down by neighbors and fellow agents.
**A/N: Okay,another one shot for you guys! This one takes place at episode 56 aka filler arc. Hope this story is a little fun to read, Nerd out! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Throw it here Lilith-chan!"

"Okay Chika-chan!" thump, the rainbow ball hits Lilith's forearm, sending it flying to Chika's grip. Chika rebounds it, hitting it too far left, slamming it into Osamu's sand creation.

"Oh, Osamu-kun! I'm sorry!" she runs over, bare feet sinking into the moist sand. Osamu bows his head, picking up handfuls of the rubble and starts over. "Here, I'll help you!" Chika squishes the blobs together.

"Oo, Lilith will help too!" she sits, patting together a little mound of sand and sticking a twig on top.

"Oh, t-thank you two." Osamu grins warmly at the two girls, slight blushes present, "Let's build something great!"

Chika grins back, carving various shapes into the side of the squished sand.

Lilith leans over, staring at the rough pictures of seashells and seaweed, "Woah, what are those Osamu-kun?" she points at the shell.

"Oh, those? They are 'seashells', various animals use them for their homes under the sea."

"Wow, they must be tiny!"

"Some are, but some can get really big too!" Chika extends her hands in the air.

"Amazing! I want to see some sea creatures!" Lilith stands, staring at the water where Xeno and Yuma are currently boogie boarding. "Let's go find some Chika-chan!"

The ebony girl smiles, "Okay! Coming!" she stands, running towards the water behind Lilith.

The humanoid trion soldier stops suddenly, noticing that Osamu isn't following but still sitting on the sand, "Come on Osamu-kun! You can come swim with us too!"

The tall captain looks up in surprise, a hand reached to grip his right side. Osamu smiles, waving with his open hand, "No, I'm good! I don't want to swim right now!"

Xeno peeks over the small waves, hair damp and sticking to his head, "Weren't you the one that told us that we need to learn to swim?" the small kick board floats underneath his arms.

Osamu flinches, "I-well, yes I did say that."

Lilith walks back, standing above Osamu, shadow casts over his sitting form, "Then why don't you want to swim?"

"I-I just don't want my clothes to get wet." he tugs at the ends of his sleeves, avoiding eye contact.

"Then take them off silly." Lilith reaches for his hood.

Osamu's eyes bulge out, he stands and scampers away from the hand, face lit up, "Um, how about no."

Chika giggles, Yuma snickers, Xeno's face is lit up the same color as Osamu's, "L-lilith! We don't say things like that out in public!"

She looks back over at the water, "Hm, why not? I was just trying to solve the problem." she give a pouty face, "I really want Osamu-kun to swim with all of us."

Xeno signs, walking up on shore, "Will you be happy if I get him to come into the water than?" he glances at his fellow Eragtis neighbor.

She smiles and nods. Xeno signs again and starts stalking the captain slowly.

"You can just take your jacket off if you don't want it to be wet you know." Xeno looks into Osamu's green iris', "Based off of my observations males do not wear any upper body covering when swimming, still don't know why though."

"I just _really_ do not want to swim okay?" Osamu steps back further, hands up in defense.

"Then why did you come to this 'swim park'?" Xeno continues his advance forward.

Osamu feels a solid object hit his back: a large rock. _Crap! I'm cornered!_ "I-I-"

Xeno glares up, faces inches from each other, "Why don't you want to swim?"

 _I've got to make a run for it!_ He glances to the side, eyeing the changing room doors. Xeno catches his glance, gripping the sleeved arm.

"You're not trying to escape, are you Osamu-san?" a dark aura surrounds the redhead neighbor, "You know, you'll make Lilith-chan _really_ sad if you don't get into the pool. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Osamu gulps again, trying to wiggle his arm free: _No no no no!_ "Xeno-"

Xeno grips his left arm with both hands, "I've got him Lilith, let's carry him over." the shorter starts to drag Osamu.

"W-wait! Does my opinion not matter!?" Osamu flails, twisting more.

"Should have gone the easy way out and just do what we ask." water brushes Xeno's bare toes.

Lilith claps with joy, "Yay! We're all together now!"

"Hm, you got beat pretty bad didn't you Osamu-kun?" Yuma pokes his captain's head, duck face present.

"Oi! Let me go Xeno-san!" Osamu pulls his arm roughly back, releasing him from death's grip. He stumbles back from the momentum, falling hard on his pockets. Osamu stands to run the other way but a force on his back stops him.

"I told you Osamu-san, you can't escape." Xeno digs his knee into Osamu's upper back. "Know take your stupid jacket off and get in the pool."

Osamu digs his fingers into the sand, attempting to army crawl away.

The redhead neighbor shakes his head, "Fine, hard way it is." he grips the hood of the jacket, attempting to reach the front of Osamu's neck to unzip the zipper. Osamu wiggles again, bucking the smaller off of his back and run to the room, jacket now half unzipped. He is again stopped, an arm comes underneath both of his armpits, forcing his arms up and stopping his progress.

"Ho-oh, I got our escapee!"

"Usami-senpai! You've betrayed me!?" Osamu freezes, Xeno appears in his view.

Yuma shakes his head, "For a smart guy you're pretty stupid captain. You thought you could escape?"

"B-but I don't want to swim!" he kicks his legs wildly, causing the zipper to finally come down to the last inch. Osamu gets out of the grip, running away from Xeno and Usami. The redhead neighbor reaches, coming up short and only grabbing a handful of jacket. From the handful comes the whole article of clothing, leaving Osamu running topless.

Relief flows through as he reaches his destination. However, a certain green haired humanoid blocks the exit, "Haha, Lilith wins this round Osamu-kun." she smiles. Osamu stops in his tracks. _Wait, where's my jacket?_

Lilith peeks back at Osamu, who is frozen in place. Her smile vanishes at the sight of a large red and white patch on the captain's right side, "Osamu-kun, what's that?"

Osamu bows his head, placing a hand over the sensitive patch of skin, "A scar that I prefer no one sees."

Lilith steps forward, "I-I'm sorry, that's why you didn't want to swim wasn't it?" he nods scratching his head with an unsure glance.

"Woah, Lilith-chan made captain give up huh?" Yuma giggles for afar, Xeno's footsteps grow closure.

Lilith and Osamu turn around, the ebony boy still covers his side. Xeno is the first to reach the duo, he cocks his eyebrows up, "You have a skin condition? Your right arm has a large spot on it."

Osamu curses himself: _Forgot about that one, I was so focused on the bigger one._ He removes his hand, revealing the hidden scar. "No, they're scars."

Xeno stares, noting how large they are. "T-they look newer."

Osamu bows his head, nodding, "They scarred up and healed a couple of weeks ago." he feels a grip from the front, squeezing him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Osamu-kun. Lilith didn't know and was selfish.

He returns the hug, "It's okay. I've come to terms with what happened, just not the evidence of it."

"Well, it kind of does make you look like a stronger warrior." the two back away, staring at Xeno who has his arms folded, "Don't warriors gauge strength and talent off of battle scars, or something."

Osamu grins, "Something like that."

Lilith stares back at the pool, "Osamu-kun, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll go swim, for a while. Will probably help keep the scar tissue from being too tough to move."

"Hey guys! Come on!" Usami waves her hand, motioning for them to come over.

Osamu glances over at the other two, giving a small sincere smile, "Shall we?"

 **Nerd:** Hm, it really disappointed me during the episode 'The Captured Osamu' that he did have the scar from the large scale invasion on his side.

 **Jai:** You sure it wasn't because he had no muscles? *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Nerd:** *blushing* Y-yes I-I'm sure!

 **Jai:** Ho-oh! Looks like I've found Nerd-san's soft spot! *slaps fingers* Take note Mino!

 **Mino:** Already have.


End file.
